the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 December 2018
01:25-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:25-26 Allah simply means "God." 01:25-27 Look, 01:25-36 What is being refrenced is obvious, lmfao 01:25-46 Lets go back to calling God by his REAL name which is Yahweh 01:25-53 There is no god but God but M____ is the prophet 01:25-58 Yahweh is a good bruh. 01:26-09 Yeh I met him at the shop 01:26-12 Ah, Yahweh. 01:26-16 Me too. 01:26-18 The true name of the Jewish god? 01:26-21 sYahweh is a good man 01:26-21 Met him at the pub 01:26-25 I talk with him daily too. 01:26-25 He doesn't talk back, but yeh. 01:26-32 ^ 01:26-37 You doub;e Christ Jew, TKF? :) 01:26-46 Man this chat is active. It's hard to keep up. 01:26-47 What? 01:26-51 ikr @Syde 01:26-52 Meme. 01:26-53 @Chase 01:26-58 GTG. 01:27-01 if you find this hard to keep up with then you should see WoF 01:27-06 Yahweh has been anti social for the past two thousand years it seems 01:27-07 Classical, CMF. 01:27-11 refuses to talk with anyone 01:27-21 See you later, you WBTEE. :) 01:27-23 I just never keep up what's going, I look away from the tab for 3 seconds and when I come back it's just "wtf happened" 01:27-38 WBTEE? 01:27-40 Weirdest Bruhs To Ever Exist. 01:27-49 Soon Foids will fear the day they hooked up with Ch__ 01:28-00 No RP discussion all day, but Anti-___ Propaganda filling chat 01:28-23 Seems Yahweh will appear in TDL as a guest character 01:28-29 He almost did. 01:28-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:28-35 Damn'st 01:28-35 OW had a version with this. 01:28-37 But it was scraped. 01:28-45 Scraped 01:28-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:29-05 What's OW 01:29-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:29-13 Octopus Wizard. 01:29-15 Welcome, TG. 01:29-18 oh 01:29-23 Tell me, what is your view? :) 01:29-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-28 o/ 01:29-31 OW = OUr Wmum 01:29-34 Welcome, good bruh. 01:29-55 Let it be known KGB is doing a countdown on another chat. 01:29-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:30-00 I presume Yahweh will appear in EoT 01:30-03 Reminds me of classical DBH. 01:30-04 Good man. 01:30-18 LINK me this chat 01:30-39 Just think of the first place. 01:30-45 wb South and Q! O/ 01:31-09 KGB's ban has now ended 01:31-34 Hmph. 01:31-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-43 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:31-44 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-45 Welcome, bbigiuCocopuff2018. 01:31-52 welcome, big Cocopuff2018. 01:31-53 Cocopuff mah boi 01:31-57 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 01:31-58 wow its been soo long 01:32-07 It has only been around a week. 01:32-16 no longer than that 01:32-17 A week 01:32-20 Month. 01:32-25 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:32-26 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-27 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:32-29 yes korra and i plane to behave 01:32-31 Hmph. 01:32-34 I plane. 01:32-40 Welcome, Endercat TM. 01:32-41 Hey Ender! o/ 01:32-46 i have read the rules again 01:32-49 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-49 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-55 Hey Koa! o/ 01:32-57 Nice, so do it. 01:32-59 hey syde 01:33-00 Hi ender 01:33-01 Hello Syde. O/ 01:33-10 wow she has been gone for soo long ender 01:33-13 Seems EcTM is on at Oh boy 3AM! num num num 01:33-19 oh hai Ender 01:33-20 Hello weird girl in a Christmas hat. 01:33-33 Oh. Hello Rogue. 01:33-35 3 AM, lovely 01:33-47 Tell me Cocopuff, are you a fellow Supreme Gentleman, hm? :) 01:33-50 /me calls TheRogue12 by offering him video games 01:33-58 It's 1:33 AM. 01:34-00 south is my loyer still 01:34-10 All you silly bruhs WRONG. 01:34-16 nope we are nerds 01:34-22 /me doesn't come because it's too late at nigh/ too early in the morning 01:34-31 Whats a loyer? 01:34-33 wow fells good to be back 01:34-35 Aight, let's it started in here. 01:34-40 I will get KGB on the right track. 01:34-46 Say it with me, KGB. 01:34-49 gay omg 01:34-50 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:34-51 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:34-54 gay omg 01:34-56 koa is gay 01:35-04 omg 01:35-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:35-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:35-10 omg 01:35-15 koa is vary gay 01:35-16 idk 01:35-23 ... 01:35-24 Why is such Haram topics bein discussed 01:35-37 Dunno. 01:35-39 Bring CCM in. 01:35-40 Been days. 01:35-50 That foid eh 01:35-52 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:35-54 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:35-55 Good gal 01:36-00 why my account still shows the ban tag 01:36-00 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 01:36-03 fuck! 01:36-03 o/ 01:36-05 Just who did that 01:36-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-17 oh, it displayed for everyone else? 01:36-22 didn't for me :| 01:36-22 TG. :( 01:36-26 TKF. :( 01:36-34 brb 01:36-35 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:36-39 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:36-40 TG. :( 01:36-47 wow my refresh actually worked 01:36-48 Ender. :( 01:36-53 there is soo many admin and stuff here i dont think anymore admin budcrates discussion or chat mods here 01:36-54 c="green">tfw no qt3.14 plat gf 01:36-54 so many sad faces 01:36-54 TKF. :( 01:37-01 Endy. :( 01:37-06 Sad. :( 01:37-07 No. 01:37-20 Korra shall not speak my beautiful name. 01:37-27 if there are soo many admin and stuff here why is akumi needed as chat mod 01:37-40 Ask the users, they voted on that Propaganda vote 01:37-43 except he just did @Ender 01:38-04 That vote was mug needed. 01:38-07 Much* 01:38-10 Let it be known we went from https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1496105 to VCing and talking daily. 01:38-12 i will maybe bring it up to the community about that as there are too many 01:38-22 Truly bizarre. 01:38-26 Then do it, Cocopuff. 01:38-26 Koa 01:38-27 On this very wiki? 01:38-31 Koa, you can leave it alone really. 01:38-34 c="red"bI would be in full support. 01:38-35 I don't recommend it. 01:38-40 this is nothing compared how many staff members we had on MCCW 01:38-43 Shouldn't just come here to disrupt the staff your fist day back. 01:38-45 *first 01:38-46 wow south you are always in full support 01:38-56 All the creepy pasta wikis have bad bureaucrats. 01:38-58 It's totally unnecessary. 01:39-13 Fist. 01:39-15 LOLskeletons was a good Bureaucrat. 01:39-17 creepy past wiki might shut down due to drama 01:39-19 Met him on my days on TP 01:39-25 actually no @Koa 01:39-30 how rouge 01:39-35 Koa 01:39-40 ever heard of Chas 01:39-42 if i fell i am going to misbehave i will leave the chat 01:39-43 Rouge. 01:39-48 Good, Puff 01:39-57 We didn't get shut down when Chas was around 01:40-08 Chas is a different story. 01:40-08 So, I think that one attention seeker can be handled without a shutdown 01:40-23 "little bit of drama" 01:40-30 "omg we are going to all die and get the wiki shut down omg omg" 01:40-33 okay i will bring it down korra 01:40-45 oh em gee 01:40-59 Wait for me tomorrow, my bitches~ 01:41-07 who u even calling me a bitch 01:41-21 MCCW has had a ton of wars before and it hasn't been shut down for the 7 years it's been around, long live MCCW!!!!! 01:41-24 Hello, my bitches~ 01:41-28 am i a bitch 01:41-35 sure, sure~ 01:41-36 sNobody knows 01:41-37 sYeh. 01:41-51 korra is getting mugged by deamons 01:41-51 01:41-55 omg 01:41-58 Probably cuz staff doesn't want to get involved with petty tween drama 01:42-01 omg 01:42-04 wtf deamons means devil and i don't support devils 01:42-09 Tween drama. Nice. 01:42-18 Lovely 01:42-26 omg that is what the wiki tag should say when someone gets banned from chat youve been Mugged by deamons 01:42-27 Isnt it lovely all along. 01:42-36 That's a catchprhase 01:42-37 Heart made of glass, my mind of stone. 01:42-40 *catchphrase 01:42-42 who likes the idea 01:42-46 Tear me to pieces, skin and bone. 01:42-47 No one. 01:42-50 Oooooh. 01:43-08 http://prntscr.com/ltbxuf 01:43-10 Hmph. 01:43-17 Said a kick when it was actually a ban (therp) 01:43-21 oh yeah I'm supposed to brb 01:43-25 ~Cocopuff2018 got mugged by the deamon~ 01:43-40 yes who supports the idea 01:43-53 ur mum 01:44-00 thx ender 01:44-09 We want to be more professional here than having "Youve been mugged by deamons". 01:44-18 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:44-28 oh okay i will keep it in mind to come up with better ideas 01:44-29 Nice. 01:44-41 I don't support it. 01:44-44 How about "You've been mugged by demons". :) 01:44-45 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-49 Add the idea now! 01:44-55 Yeah! 01:44-59 We'll take one week to vote on it and another week to discuss it. 01:45-03 ^ 01:45-13 I thought it was one week to discuss and vote on it. 01:45-15 Good idea. 01:45-34 back 01:45-37 Just add "_____ been kidnapped by a big baddie! :( " 01:45-43 omg 01:45-49 Hartington. 01:46-00 bad idea 01:46-04 huh 01:46-05 Lmao. 01:46-23 It's a bad idea because Koa, himself, didn't think about it. 01:47-01 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:47-17 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:47-42 wow 01:47-50 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:47-59 i wanna link some hot girl photos 01:48-06 rip 01:48-21 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:48-23 anyone in for it 01:48-36 nah 01:48-42 okay 01:48-48 Wtf. 01:49-09 what 01:49-15 TDL chat. 01:49-15 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647651141 01:49-35 I had an interesting thought 01:49-37 Nice poll Korra, did you make it? 01:49-50 i made it 01:49-52 If a bot is hacked and then made to break the chat rules, what will said bot do 01:50-02 Emotebomb 01:50-12 as there are soo many chat mods on the chat it seems one needs to be demoted 01:50-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:50-49 No one needs to be demoted, imo. 01:50-50 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:50-55 And due to the fact that you singled Akumi out, 01:50-59 I am calling bias. :) 01:51-01 How mant chat mods are needed here 01:51-02 We literally just have 1 chat mod. 01:51-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:51-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:51-15 Your first day back and you're already trying to disrupt the staff. 01:51-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:51-16 He means those with chat permissions 01:51-23 But yeah, we dont have too many 01:51-32 I've soon worse. 01:51-32 I will ping everyone on TDL Discord for this vote 01:51-39 Let it be known that most of the chat moderation is literally just Qst, TG, and I. 01:51-50 thx south as i dont expect it to be sucessfull 01:51-52 SF ignored as expected 01:51-55 s and moviebox was worse, so really, i dont know what you mean koa 01:52-02 ^ 01:52-03 My friend got angry because of a demotion from chatmod on a wiki with a dead af chat once 01:52-14 Nice. 01:52-21 And Qstlijku is tkf prop! Wtf! 01:52-27 Look, I will ping, 01:52-28 can we just delete the vote i dont think a reason to keep it going 01:52-28 omg 01:52-33 And let the vote stay up for 7 d- 01:52-35 Hmph 01:52-36 SF, no need. 01:53-07 okay i dont wanna cause any drama over the vote as if it gets out of handel i will request to have it closed 01:53-09 Look at SCBL, South. 01:53-14 It's literally Qst, TKF, and TG over and over. 01:53-34 if anyone needs me I'm afk 01:53-39 thx for deleting it 01:53-43 Why is TKF talking in 3rd person. 01:53-46 Well tell Doorman to get a better schedule! 01:53-54 In chat moddin! 01:53-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:54-09 Let it be known I will restore the vote and simply close it instead of deleting. 01:54-22 Hmph. And why is that? 01:54-22 Sure. 01:54-31 Record, SF. 01:54-35 Archives of past discussion. 01:54-41 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:54-46 We have the archives, damn it! Hmph. 01:54-50 It's time to hit the snooze button. 01:54-56 Night! ������ 01:55-00 \o 01:55-11 Night, Eny. 01:55-12 *Endy 01:55-16 In chat moddin', just tell Doorman to better their schedule 01:55-17 Eny. 01:55-22 Should be my new nickname. 01:55-31 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-33 Have a wonderful life, TDL. 01:55-38 Hmph. 01:55-38 14:53:09 TheKorraFanatic: Look at SCBL, South. 01:55-38 What is SCBL? 01:55-39 https://notrealtheater.fandom.com/wiki/NotRealTheater_Wiki 01:55-41 That was linked on CC 01:55-47 I parsed it the wrong way at first :P 01:55-54 Anybody know how to make a List page with bullets and sequential numbaz 01:56-03 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:56-03 it looks like nothing that empty wiki 01:56-04 Like 1 *bullet **bullet 2" 01:56-11 Cuz I need to update the RP Guidelines, 01:56-17 But just can't seem to figure it out. 01:56-21 Just what did you do, Qst. 01:56-27 * 01:56-27 ** 01:56-27 @SF 01:56-37 Simply truly. 01:56-39 *# 01:56-39 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-45 *Simple 01:56-47 Hmph. 01:57-03 i am going to be active on MHR for a little 01:57-03 Cuz I use the visual editor n source and it ain't workin' 01:57-14 Looks like ___ 2 headed in. 01:57-17 Because he can @Ender 01:57-19 Don't use Visual Editor. 01:57-30 omg someone is on that empty wiki 01:57-30 It will be small, but expect "Lmfao come check out mhr" soon. 01:58-01 Koa, stop. 01:58-01 This constant trying to direct people to your wiki got you banned last time. 01:58-20 i didnt advertise it korra i was just saying 01:58-39 So tell me, 01:58-40 Who is this? 01:58-41 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 01:58-46 Hart. 01:58-46 You were only saying yes, 01:58-49 idk i was wondering the same thing 01:59-00 Locked before I could cast my vote. 01:59-01 But it was more of an advisory statement for now. 01:59-03 who is that user 01:59-06 But I was going to oppose anyway. 01:59-25 You of course can say what you are doing, or advertise, but keep it to two and don't do it constantly 02:00-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-02 i am trying to avoid getting banned i only said i was going on mhr as its not aginest the rules to say that but thx for the headsup 02:00-39 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 02:00-43 soo quiet of a chat 02:00-53 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 02:00-54 Welcome, CanCan. 02:00-57 This truly is amazing. 02:00-59 Welcome candy 02:01-02 SCBL stands for? 02:01-16 Hey Missy! o/ 02:01-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-23 wow 02:01-28 Special:ChatBanList. 02:01-28 just found out what TDL also stands for 02:01-36 Ah. 02:01-42 Reread the rules if needed KGB 02:01-47 TDL literally stands for Texas Digital Library 02:01-49 Hmph. 02:01-55 I didn't know anyone here was familiar with Ethan Dolan :P 02:02-11 I knwo who ethan dolan is 02:02-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:02-25 okay i fell i need to reread the chat rules and if i get out of hand ask me to leave 02:02-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:02-44 No. 02:02-52 We're not "going to ask you to leave" if you break rules. 02:03-39 You will be warned, kicked, or banned if you infract Policy 02:03-41 i mean if i start breaking rules and get out of hand ask me to leave it will help me avoid getting in trouble 02:03-46 No. 02:03-53 There is no asking you to leave, that is free pass 02:03-53 You're simply going to be handled. 02:04-00 You will be under the same scrutiny as all else 02:04-00 Now stop obsessing over breaking the rules, please. 02:04-03 Find a better topic. 02:04-08 wow 02:04-22 I just got a notification saying "Google wants to know your location" with the options "Allow" and "Block" 02:04-29 That doesn't sound shady at all /sarcasm 02:04-32 i have a few free passes left wich i am keeping 02:04-35 ~ Henstepl has joined the chat ~ 02:04-38 }:( 02:04-45 Not sure if I've mentioned this before, 02:04-46 Welcome, Henstepl. 02:04-52 I have seen you before 02:05-01 But some people I knew from a few years back seemed to know the Dolan twins personally 02:05-04 Along with Jack Daly 02:05-11 Not exactly sure what the extent was 02:05-17 I have no idea who any of those people are. 02:05-21 you... i've seen you... let me see your face. You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars are right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength! 02:05-21 Wait 02:05-30 Not the Jack Daly you see when you Google the name lol 02:05-35 8:03 02:05-35 SouthsideDarling 02:05-35 https://notrealtheater.fandom.com/wiki/ 02:05-40 I keep misreading that name. 02:05-41 we are all made up pepole 02:05-50 sure 02:05-53 Oh no 02:05-54 /me is not made up 02:05-56 It's actually Jack Dail 02:06-02 I think, therefore I am. 02:06-12 Neither is C.Syde65. But then he isn't on the list. 02:06-46 Cocopuff2018: 02:06-46 rouge im staying on her 02:07-11 Akumi have you heard of them? :P 02:07-42 I know about the dolan twins idk who jack daly is though 02:07-45 oh yeh, "on her" 02:08-01 Everyone thinks the dolan twins are hot but they really arent 02:08-09 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 02:08-14 Everyone thinks TG is hot, but she's not really. 02:08-23 :C 02:08-30 *Jack Dail 02:08-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:08-41 http://prntscr.com/ltc470 02:08-51 brb 02:09-02 That was a god PM with Candy. 02:09-06 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 02:09-19 welcome octopus 02:09-27 Remember when Q was beaned for saying ghetto on CCC. 02:10-08 Oh still don't know who that is 02:10-26 Hey Rick! o/ 02:10-53 #neverforget 02:10-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-00 whos rick 02:11-04 Q? isn't that that FBI leaker guy 02:11-07 Rick is Octopus Wizard. 02:11-14 oh 02:11-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:11-16 Q is Qst, YIS. 02:11-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-33 Qstlijku is QAnon 02:11-36 fact 02:11-47 Anon Q headed out a long time ago. 02:11-51 :O 02:13-01 ughghhg craptop 02:13-12 Yeah, he did. 02:13-23 I'm wondering whether he'll ever come back. 02:13-38 He'll come back just as much as my old profile picture will. 02:14-27 I asked Sayuri about Mariorey23, couldn't find any connections to any other accounts 02:14-29 where are chat rules 02:14-29 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1572009 02:14-32 I suspected it might be that user 02:14-35 Project:Chat 02:14-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:14-59 Just use your old pic TKF. 02:15-02 Along w/ blue comic sans 02:15-30 /me sips igin 02:15-32 gin* 02:15-39 @Henstepl https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Wiki_Policy#Chatroom_Guidelines 02:15-48 back 02:16-06 ok 02:16-17 SayuriDarling 02:16-17 I think we should stop abusing Korra's name. 02:16-18 Gold. 02:16-39 One of the few times she uses capital letters 02:16-45 Maybe from being on a phone :P 02:16-53 She's been doing that a lot lately. 02:16-57 Even in my DMs. (therp) 02:16-59 Hmph. 02:17-14 just find it weird to include a period at the end if you start with a lowercase letter. 02:17-21 Ikr. 02:17-37 everybody that ever typed in all lowercase did so while Kubrck staring their monitor 02:18-00 Sure. 02:18-13 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:18-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:18-31 what happened to the original moviehouserock 02:18-45 Closed. 02:19-10 not weird at all mr q. 02:19-27 why was it closed 02:19-27 Hi, I forgot you were here. 02:19-30 @TG 02:19-34 ToU violations, Rick. 02:19-46 wikia sux 02:19-53 Hi korra ^^ 02:19-58 Hi. ^^ 02:20-34 . 02:20-44 > wikia sux 02:20-44 this user has been blocked across the bigbFANDOM/b/bold network. 02:21-05 its ok i had it coming. wikia hates me 02:21-09 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:21-27 sad 02:21-31 Top 10 pictures taken before disasters 02:21-48 Well now I'm heading out 02:21-50 ]o 02:21-52 \o 02:22-01 \o 02:22-01 sad 02:22-05 bye q 02:22-09 \o 02:22-10 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:22-32 bye 02:23-11 I closed Discord and now it won't load. 02:23-56 R.I.P. 02:25-06 sadly korra has destroyed discord with facts and logic 02:25-56 Welp. 02:27-07 Oh hey, Henstepl! o/ 02:27-07 Have I ever seen you here before? 02:27-15 no 02:27-17 heading to bed, night \o 02:27-23 someone posted a link in ccc so i bridged it 02:27-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:27-35 someone posted another link and i went there; someone posted another link and i went there; and now i am here 02:27-42 lol. 02:28-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:28-01 Look at us here, administrating a Crumbling empire. 02:28-05 A shell of what we once were. 02:28-12 Look upon my works, ye Mighty, and despair! 02:28-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:28-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:28-38 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:28-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-50 SF-2 gonna head in soon 02:29-03 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:29-05 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-32 /me pretzels 02:30-34 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-49 octopus wizard said which is FUCKING GAY 02:30-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 02:30-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:30-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:30-58 }:( 02:31-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-42 destroyed sadly 02:31-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by South Ferry ("undo") ~ 02:31-54 keep koa banned tbh 02:32-14 Ummm 02:32-19 Too late now. 02:32-38 Unless... 02:32-52 Unless....we don't discuss bans on main chat. 02:33-15 Correct. 02:33-26 I need to update my JS on CCC, but I just do not feel like it. 02:33-29 User was unbanned 02:33-41 Was a small meme accidental bot thing 02:34-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:35-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-47 So, what is everyone doing? 02:38-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-48 gin 02:38-50 Studyin the Word of God, bring up Episode 6, lets discuss it 02:38-56 Well though thats not practical, 02:39-00 considering this is all we got 02:39-06 oh, I've been reading the KJV bible recently actually 02:39-18 I finished the book of Joshua and I was gonna read Ruth but I felt kinda garbage today 02:39-50 does the KJV broble say it's okay to eat mormons 02:39-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:40-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:40-07 no 02:40-08 A Man of God, arent ya 02:40-16 i'm severely atheistic 02:40-24 but it's important literature 02:40-42 Good 02:40-47 sadly, the broble is just gilgamesh fanfiction 02:40-50 also my life probably would be not-garbage right now if i had been raised a christian 02:41-34 its whatever tho 02:42-00 Rip. 02:42-16 I am sorry you could not taste God's word at an early age, brother. 02:42-39 it's totally whatever but i'm really confused by what you're saying. are you a christian or sarcastic atheist 02:43-11 I still haven't figured that out and I've known him going on 2 years. 02:43-22 }:( 02:43-39 I still haven't figured that out and I've been going out with him 2 years. 02:44-04 i cannot beilieve korra would say this omg 02:44-27 well i'm not interested in that mystery 02:44-28 I didn't. 02:44-31 i think i will gin myself to sleep 02:44-41 are you sure 02:44-43 Rip. 02:45-14 Head to bed for a couple of hours. 02:45-16 You deserve it 02:45-31 Just remember, the Lord works in mysterious ways. 02:46-02 whatever you say buddy 02:46-06 How close are we to finishing work on rewriting Ep6? 02:46-06 02:46-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-42 hopefully closer than valve to EP3 02:46-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-59 We are probably further than that. 02:46-59 ~ Henstepl has left the chat ~ 02:47-02 ~ Henstepl has joined the chat ~ 02:47-04 ~ Henstepl has left the chat ~ 02:47-07 We need to start work Tues, 02:47-14 Or if yall can get a lil work done in #ww today 02:47-14 Join me, SF. 02:47-22 Together we'll get 'em fruits off here. 02:47-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:47-47 Ep3 isn't even needing to be rewritten......I think. 02:48-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:48-08 >alchem corp doesn't need to be rewritten 02:48-11 what the fuck syde 02:48-24 Didn't one earlier episodes have Atticus say WTF out loud? 02:48-30 ep1 02:48-46 I feel as if we should stop usin syntax in dialogue. 02:48-57 Cuz it makes "dialogue" shouted x useless 02:49-05 Or that ellipses foolishness 02:49-21 ... 02:49-48 No! 02:50-21 We can always fix parts once they've been converted to article format, correct? Haven't all the other episodes already been published in article form? 02:50-28 ... 02:50-51 All episodes have articles. 02:51-00 Save for the current one. 02:51-21 sad 02:51-51 @syde also i agree we should wait til ep6 to be finished before rewriting 02:52-30 I had half a mind to publish what was already written as an article. But that would be a bad idea since the Ep is still under construction. And I think I remember being told that it wouldn't be a good idea to publish an unfinished episode anyway. 02:52-30 Too late. 02:52-33 Half is already rewritten. 02:52-40 ^ 02:53-26 so i did rewrite episode 1 but my version is very different from the original 02:53-54 But the original is the version that's currently on TDL, right? 02:54-10 i'm not sure if i should post it as a rewrite or just post it as a blog on christmas like i planned 02:54-18 @syde what else would it be 02:54-24 the quotev version? 02:54-30 Doubt it. 02:54-40 the quotev RP gas vanished, it seems 02:54-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:03-52 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:15-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:36-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:37-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:41-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-50 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-20 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:45-21 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-51 wb Bobby! o/ 03:47-47 Goodbye, Paul McCartney 03:47-47 Who could hang a name on you? 03:47-47 When you smile with every new day 03:47-47 Still I'm gonna miss you 03:48-02 Welcome, Bot Hartington. 04:04-16 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:04-49 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:05-19 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:05-20 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:10-00 korra pm 04:11-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:12-06 I'm bacc 04:12-07 Bot 04:12-08 wb Rick! o/ 04:12-12 Hey Steven! o/ 04:12-18 I got two newcomers 04:12-31 That would make 5/6 of us 04:12-37 In Cybercates 04:12-47 I could ask them to join in on EoT too 04:13-01 Y O S 04:13-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:13-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:14-43 https://spongebobfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6612 can i get an f in this thread 04:16-26 Wonderful, Savoy 04:18-28 ngl link color on EOT should be something other than white 04:18-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:19-45 What should it be then, young OW? 04:19-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:20-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:20-31 srainbow 04:20-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:20-47 o/ 04:20-48 yellow or orange 04:20-50 wb Q! O/ 04:21-22 I need Savoy to promote me on EoT 04:21-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:21-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:22-03 sad 04:22-24 CC is so weird now 04:22-32 o/ 04:22-34 C.Syde65 04:22-34 I was gonna walk away after you'd answered anyway to be honest. 04:22-38 btw Syde what were you talking about? 04:23-10 I just "walked over to him" and asked how he was doing. 04:24-11 Hmph. 04:25-18 Shit is not even loading. 04:30-42 \o 04:30-47 \o 04:30-50 o/ 04:30-54 o/ 04:31-19 SILLY BRUHS 04:32-00 Isn't that too much caps? :P 04:32-09 sadly, it is 04:32-12 korra must be demoted 04:32-40 lol. 04:32-51 12 letters is the limit now! 04:33-06 Missed by 2 letters. 04:33-07 I swear it was raised just so we could do ^ 04:33-32 2 letters short, lol. 04:34-05 Hmph. 04:34-19 You were ping twice, Qst. 04:34-21 *pinged 04:34-24 So Hmph yourself. 04:34-32 What? 04:34-36 I was talking about CC 04:34-41 When we had this discussion a week or so ago. 04:34-44 Annabeth just switched accounts 04:34-46 You were pinged twice in SC@ 04:34-48 *! 04:34-50 Oh 04:34-54 Hmph. 04:36-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:39-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:40-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-42 Well I'm heading out 04:40-44 \o 04:41-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:42-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:42-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:10-00 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:15-11 Everything, big lost 05:16-45 I have lost everything 05:16-45 My powers, fortune, and most importantly, my bfriends 05:17-13 R.I.P. 05:17-19 R.I.P 05:18-07 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:18-37 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:18-39 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:22-20 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:22-21 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:25-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:25-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:26-28 Why are cockroaches called cockroaches 05:27-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:27-30 18 hour tdlc member on that grind 05:27-39 Chicken roach Bot 05:27-52 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:27-53 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:31-11 Explain this to me, SF 05:31-17 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:31-47 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:31-49 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:32-18 Reply in SC? :) 05:33-18 Another day of nonsense. 05:33-35 But I suppose this break is needed, can't handle light 30 minute discussin 05:33-50 Anti-___ Prop + kg is Betta eh 05:34-54 We must edit the RP replies 05:35-05 a reply hasn't been made in a month or summ 05:36-03 We shall begin great work tomorrow. 05:36-11 Lift us out of the decline. 05:36-11 TG-TKF prop will save us. 05:36-33 Why TG-TKF? What about the rest of us? 05:36-36 Let it be known Syde BOT unblocked me. 05:36-59 What do you mean? 05:37-34 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/509230764270026752/521923431223001098/unknown.png 05:38-05 Nope. According to my bot's screen, they are still blocked. 05:38-49 I am in the PM right now. 05:39-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:39-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:40-14 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:40-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:40-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:40-44 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:40-45 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:41-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:41-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:42-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:42-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:42-41 Was the "private message" option even available to you? I know how to get around PM blocks, though it only affects you and not them. They will still be unable to realise that you are PMing them. 05:43-16 It was available. 05:43-26 Let it be known Syde BOT just blocked me. 05:43-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:43-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:44-23 That's because the bot never actually unblocked your PM. 05:44-40 http://prntscr.com/ltdkp6 LOOK 05:44-42 I can easily enough PM Syde BOT by using the Group PM option 05:44-43 Just ignore the PM content. 05:44-52 Actually you can't. 05:44-58 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:45-03 I can 05:45-03 I've tried doing that and it didn't work. 05:45-23 If the group PM option finally came back I would do it RN to show you 05:45-28 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:45-47 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:45-48 If you try bringing up the group PM option, the user that blocked your PMs won't be included in the group. 05:46-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:46-11 for a moment I thought you said "bugging the group PM" 05:46-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:46-12 Syde BOT has been included in many of my Group PMs 05:46-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:46-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:46-32 Syde BOT wasn't included. Your screen just thought they were. 05:46-49 Oh yea, like my screen is a liar? 05:47-07 Let it be known I just added SB to a group DM. 05:47-17 It's not a liar. It's a limitation. The group PM script isn't designed to detect any PM blocking. 05:47-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:49-45 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:51-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:51-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:55-20 I am the emperor of controversy 05:57-08 Night. 05:57-31 Day 05:57-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:57-44 Twilight, Dawn, Dusk. 05:58-35 True 06:31-33 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 10:23-11 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 10:26-09 o/ 10:39-57 Hames! o/ 10:56-19 how r u 10:56-46 Faine. U? 10:59-27 im good 10:59-46 i have to ask how r u cause if i saw whats up u say the sky or the ceiling or something 10:59-47 :P 11:31-20 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 11:36-21 Night! o/ 11:36-33 o/ 11:37-24 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:39-33 >Heads into CCC. 13:39-35 >Sees Furude. 13:39-37 Shit. 13:39-54 yay! 13:42-17 ah 13:42-22 so she is ur queen 13:44-15 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/329907907749609472/522045899136827405/abandon.png 13:49-30 She's everyone's queen. 13:51-02 At least she didn't do her "Hello, my bitches~" thing again. 13:51-08 Didn't even get warned for it last time, hmph. 13:54-26 Seems the /me action verb is on CCC. 13:56-40 /me notices 14:00-54 Why is there no one else here? 14:06-43 Reply? 14:16-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:17-18 hello my darlings~ 14:17-21 anyone want to pm me~ 14:17-43 In a PM somewhere with someone. 14:17-59 8:09 14:17-59 14:17-59 Hello, my bitch~ 14:17-59 8:10 14:17-59 14:17-59 hey 14:18-23 Who, TKF 14:18-29 Dunno. 14:21-58 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:27-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:41-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:42-06 My boo 14:42-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:42-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:46-39 MoH, You are the most beautiful woman in the family 14:47-02 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:47-03 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:47-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:48-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:55-47 I once fell in love with a girl that only knew 4 vowels 14:55-54 Unfortunately she didn't know I existed. 14:57-53 ok 14:58-23 wow what a terrific audience 14:59-27 He comes back today omg 14:59-53 who 15:00-00 Cocopuff2018 15:01-10 oh 15:04-28 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 15:04-43 wassup heh[[]]ehe 15:04-52 Hmph. 15:05-06 Only here 'cause ccc is utter madness rn 15:05-28 CCC is always madness 15:06-18 Yeah but you don't often have a practically modless chat 'cause there's only Sophie on AND a bunch of rejects on chat at the same time 15:06-20 https://vgy.me/OaSr6P.png 15:07-03 Lmfao. 15:07-46 I didn't even notice LF joined 15:08-30 sYeh. 15:08-44 what if she comes here, TKF 15:08-47 sYou're the one with the PM, only you have the power 15:09-01 https://www.koreaboo.com/lists/blackpink-lisa-body-line/ Dead. 15:09-11 EWW 15:10-16 wtf 15:10-19 "body line" 15:10-29 Uh. 15:10-42 Just what are you saying? 15:10-54 What are YOU reading 15:10-59 Uh. 15:11-15 Why! 15:11-23 Because it's weird af 15:11-37 Nope! 15:11-37 I have such awesome images to show Aii as well. 15:11-40 isnt body line like blood line 15:11-43 like family 15:11-47 No? 15:11-57 oh 15:12-07 Simply click the article. 15:12-10 It's not as weird as it sounds. 15:12-35 Looks like an average girl 15:12-35 I clicked it 15:12-40 It's weirder than I expected 15:12-43 "average" 15:12-50 No it's definitely not average 15:12-50 It's simply a regular article about stage pictures! 15:12-53 Nothing "weird"! 15:13-03 I didn't even know those existed 15:13-11 Thank god I don't read any articles 15:13-13 She's hot, YIS. 15:13-20 Average, TKF 15:13-28 Hot, Spongey. 15:13-31 She will be my next icon. 15:13-35 Yeah sure I guess if you like people with the same body type as Eugenia Cooney 15:13-47 Mfw I have to use this until Christmas and I already want one of Lisa. 15:13-52 RIP 15:13-57 In other words I just want you all to ie 15:14-00 *die 15:14-02 At least I'm used to keeping the same icon for extended periods of time 15:14-20 Can't you find a christmasy one of her? 15:14-28 Checking. 15:15-24 Doesn't seem to be one. 15:15-44 Rip, this one's probably better anyways 15:15-50 Though you can always edit a christmas hat on top 15:15-51 Dont forget, 15:15-54 I'm with you in the dark 15:15-55 I have the best icon here 15:15-58 Oh that 15:16-02 I have the best. :) 15:16-09 sure 15:16-12 I do, sadly 15:16-18 I have the best iChristmas-themed/i icon on here 15:16-29 TKF's icon is Christmas theme 15:16-30 d 15:17-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:17-18 i feel theres a difference between a proper christmas icon 15:17-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:17-26 and just sticking a santa hat on 15:17-48 It's as Christmas-y as my icon is ever gonna get and it's the second time around that I did this to mine 15:17-53 What's a christmas themed icon for you? 15:18-00 I thought 456's icon was a bandage because of Steve's death 15:18-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:18-04 lol 15:18-08 christmas! 15:18-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:18-22 it's not like Christmas is a visually representable thing 15:18-29 It's more of a concept 15:18-47 And a red hat is probably the most iconic if not the least historically accurate way to do it 15:18-59 Unless you consider Coca-Cola's santa representation for it official 15:19-02 Because it practically is 15:19-37 When the light is running low 15:19-37 And the shadows start to grow 15:19-37 And the places that you know 15:19-37 Seem like fantasy, 15:19-48 There's a light inside your soul 15:19-48 That still shining in the cold 15:19-48 With the truth 15:19-48 The promise in our hearts. 15:19-48 15:20-16 ono a song 15:20-19 ban 15:20-28 CS65 is in love with LF, sadly 15:20-32 He had a crush on her last year 15:20-33 i see 15:20-42 Lmao, really 15:20-42 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1430989 15:20-54 RIP 15:21-05 yes because that is definitely how crushes work 15:21-12 also 15:21-27 why were u looking through peoples contribution history 15:21-35 Not contrib history, 15:21-39 Message wall of LF 15:21-42 Which is short :) 15:22-03 i see 15:22-08 why were u doing this 15:22-11 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Lady_Furude?action=history 15:22-15 That's better 15:22-19 to get a sense of the personality of this person? 15:22-38 Why don't you just talk to her and experience the batshit insane by your own 15:22-42 what they like, how they act, if theyre nice 15:22-58 omg 15:24-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:26-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:27-35 ~ Avengers Annihilation has joined the chat ~ 15:27-51 Hey guys 15:27-52 ~ Avengers Annihilation has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 15:27-52 ~ Avengers Annihilation has left the chat ~ 15:27-54 rip 15:29-02 my favorite fruit is strawberry 15:30-57 Do you like the rainbow, Dorumin? 15:31-04 my sister likes strawberries 15:31-08 holy shit ur not 15:31-15 r u? 15:31-19 Huh? 15:31-37 Everyone loves strawberries :wtf: 15:31-38 Ur not my sister 15:31-43 right? 15:31-49 Of course, JB1 15:32-04 I am 15:32-21 And I want to see what u are up to (eyes) 15:32-27 so what is ur name 15:32-33 No, JB1 15:32-41 But it starts with an A 15:35-51 oh good 15:35-52 ur not 15:38-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:43-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:43-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:43-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:43-53 M 15:44-11 n 15:44-31 Op 15:44-32 Let it be known I got 44 users globally beaned. 15:44-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:44-41 I'm aware 15:44-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:44-57 mmm, beans 15:45-07 EWW 15:45-13 wat 15:45-49 Seems that MY's friend is str8 15:46-09 Oh wow! 15:46-21 They're like the vast majority of the world. 15:47-15 She is sad because of this, TKF 15:47-16 omg 15:47-21 omg 15:47-26 Lmao. 15:47-33 did u assume most of the world is straight 15:47-43 B) thats not PC bro 15:47-51 What is just so funney, TKF 15:47-56 I know so, JB1. 15:48-05 from cc 15:48-08 "He said the user name was Potatogirl." 15:49-01 "No one is 100% straight. Study says sexuality is a spectrum" 15:49-05 TKF is wrong once agine 15:49-16 Not really. 15:49-30 "OO HOO" 15:49-30 "I'm gonna link some SJW article." 15:49-45 Sorry to burst your gay bubble, but most of the world is straight, lol. 15:50-05 Just sayin' some information, TKF 15:50-13 daaamn 15:50-25 i never thought id hear korra say that 15:50-26 Reminds me that I need to update the bot. 15:50-33 And what is "that"! 15:50-37 how the hell does that remind u 15:50-48 gay bubble = bot update 15:51-06 omg 10% percent of people are not str8 15:53-01 In a nationally representative survey organized by Kantar TNS, 87% of American men aged 18 to 30 years identified as heterosexual, 7% as homosexual, 4% as bisexual, and 1% as other. 15:53-17 2017 15:53-28 Let it be known the bot was updated. 15:54-51 Never gonna happen. 15:54-58 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:55-05 Some vocal LGBT+ people isn't going to change the pattern people are born thinking. 15:55-13 Welcome, Sarcaaaaaa. (heart) 15:55-17 TKF is becomin' some Lavertus 15:55-20 welcome sarcaaaa 15:55-27 Using facts, Loud? 15:55-36 Destroying Korra with facts and logic 15:55-37 Korrraaaaaa. (heart) 15:55-39 to an intellectual debate on the sexuality of the human race 15:55-43 James. (wave) 15:55-45 Sarcaaaaaaaaaaaa. (heart) 15:55-50 o/ 15:56-30 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 15:56-31 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 15:56-33 Fuckin- 15:56-45 omg 15:56-46 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:56-48 I'm so sorry. I meant to PM. 15:56-49 stop abusing your rights 15:56-50 wtf 15:56-51 im fucken mad 15:56-56 Lol 15:57-22 rip 15:57-36 korra why dont u "pm" spongey :P 15:57-47 Because I don't want to PM Spongey. ;( 15:57-57 what a great reason 15:58-27 Why me?! 15:58-33 Why pick on me, TKF?! 15:58-40 Lmao 15:58-42 I don't. 15:58-53 Why did my first thought when I saw that inline alert was "Oh, Korra is abusing /sendannouncement again" 15:59-01 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 15:59-05 But nope he was just abusing Sarca 15:59-18 /sendannouncement Ono she left 15:59-20 Let it be known /sendannouncment has no purpose at all. 15:59-20 waa 15:59-23 And now she's so emotionally scarred she had to leave 15:59-25 waaa 15:59-27 Yes, it does have a purpose, Korra 15:59-28 Meming 15:59-33 That's the only purpose it has 15:59-35 Legit just for shitposting. 15:59-53 Best script just because it's used for Korraposting 16:00-09 Yes, correct. 16:00-14 I've never seen another wiki use it. 16:00-21 It's like my personal shitposting script. 16:00-40 SU used it before it turned to crap and moved to Discord 16:00-46 MLP used it before it turned to crap and moved to Discord 16:01-00 COD was always crap but Oz was there so it probably used it too 16:01-26 I have never understood why all of these grown men on FANDOM have loved MLP. 16:01-26 omg doru watches MLP 16:01-28 Seems strange. 16:01-32 Bronies, TKF 16:01-34 I've got no idea 16:01-43 And no I never watched mlp 16:01-46 Cod4, Oz, etc. 16:01-53 It's just bizarre. 16:01-57 Once when my brother was like 12 he LOVED a pony 16:02-09 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:02-11 I watched SU when I was like 14 and then I just kinda stopped 16:02-25 Wb, Sarcaaaaa. (heart) 16:02-26 Except it's not the "stopped" definition Korra gives when he "stopped" talking to LF 16:02-38 Or "stopped" abusing Sarca 16:02-47 I never abuse Sarca. :( 16:02-48 I watched OITNB when I was 14, sadly 16:03-12 wtf is that 16:03-23 Some drama about middle-aged lesbians in prison. 16:03-33 Oh Orange Is The New Black 16:03-35 Not even TKF likes it and that's saying something. 16:03-42 lol it really is isn't it 16:03-47 An interestin' story when a girl in her early 30's goes to a prison 16:03-50 A show about lesbians that Korra doesn't like? 16:03-53 Well, at least they aren't koreans 16:04-04 Because she was friends with a criminal 16:04-13 XD "Some drama about middle-aged lesbians in prison." 16:04-24 It's TRUE. 16:04-30 Sadly, there are str8 prisoners on there 16:04-45 The main lead is bisexual, ahm ahm 16:04-51 ahm ahm 16:06-04 Have u checked out Skeleton Steve? 16:06-07 I'm a chat with just Toby. 16:06-10 And he's admin. 16:07-38 Get out of there, TKF 16:08-01 i havent seen candy in a while, is she ok 16:08-15 Yeah, she is. 16:08-24 Talked to her last night. She's just busy with school. 16:08-41 ah 16:09-03 better than going in chatrooms whenu should be working 16:09-06 ahm ahm 16:10-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:12-08 well done 16:12-08 ~ Avengers Endgame has joined the chat ~ 16:12-12 ~ Avengers Endgame has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 16:12-13 ~ Avengers Endgame has left the chat ~ 16:12-17 Tell me, TKF, 16:12-24 Do you say "whom"? 16:12-41 Sometimes. 16:14-06 Is the "m" silent, TKF 16:14-19 No? 16:14-31 What is this grammar that I have been using 16:17-46 im fucken mad 16:18-41 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:18-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:19-55 And she left. -_- 16:20-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:20-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:21-09 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:21-15 Wb! ^^ 16:21-24 Thanks. ^-^ 16:21-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:21-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:22-22 Welcome back to the demons light chat ms sarcaa 16:22-25 Wb! ^-^ 16:22-35 Can you reopen the PM? : p 16:22-38 I don't really want to refresh. 16:24-31 Thanks Spongey and James. ^-^ 16:25-27 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:25-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:26-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:29-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:31-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:31-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:32-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:32-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:33-54 sayu keeps saying im banned 16:34-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:34-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:35-06 Let's check. 16:35-26 she stopped now 16:35-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:35-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:36-01 Should never have joined. 16:36-37 y 16:36-41 oh right 16:36-43 The conversation! 16:36-44 the gay thing 16:36-47 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 16:37-00 Seems like Korra's gay 16:37-15 Oh wait I'm spreading misinformation am I getting a sternly worded warning by Sayuri now? 16:37-30 Stop! 16:37-47 "queers unit" (supposed to be unite, i just found it funny) 16:38-03 I'll never stop 16:38-04 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:39-04 Stop! is a tkf meme 16:39-39 "isnt mamoa an animation" 16:39-41 "jamesb1 BANNED yet again" 16:39-56 Stay by BlackPink is needed. 16:39-57 God-like. 16:40-07 BlackPink is a lazy name, TKF 16:40-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:40-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:42-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:42-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:43-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:43-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:46-04 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:47-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:48-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:50-12 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:50-27 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:50-31 Wb. ^^ 16:50-50 thanks 16:51-14 Fuck! 16:51-17 She left agine. 16:51-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:51-26 :g 16:51-31 :V 16:51-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:51-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:54-33 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:54-40 Wb, Sarca. (heart) 16:54-51 Thanks. (heart) 16:56-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:56-12 Wb, Sarca, (heart) 16:56-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:56-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:57-02 Thanks. (heart) 16:57-07 Lol 16:57-23 Tell me, XxSBxX 16:57-28 Who is better, TKF or CCM ? 16:57-44 Hmm. 16:57-54 Easy question 16:57-56 Both. 16:58-04 CCM is easier to type 16:58-14 Don't make Sarca choose. (heart) 16:58-37 :hmph: 16:58-43 I can't choose. 16:58-44 0-0 16:58-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:58-50 So, both, ig? 16:58-59 i know sarcas favourite 16:59-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:59-07 it is..... 16:59-09 ?? 16:59-17 CandyCorraFanatic 16:59-22 Who is better, TKF, Sarca or CCM ! 16:59-29 Doru, ping me on CCC please. 16:59-33 y tho 16:59-37 Did you get Pings 16:59-39 Ye. 16:59-44 Good boy 17:00-01 I'm monopolizing the pings market 17:00-14 CandyCarcasticBanatic 17:00-22 lol. 17:00-28 Who is better Sarca, Me or TKF ? 17:00-33 Sarca. 17:00-34 Of course. 17:00-47 Spongey and TKF. 17:00-53 omg i meant that i am asking it to tkf 17:00-54 who is better 17:00-55 *sarca 17:00-56 omg 17:00-58 Clearly Sarca. 17:01-12 me or umm... FanaticBot 17:01-26 TKF have self-esteem but denies it infront of everyone 17:01-31 fanatic bot 17:01-39 Sarca too, James. 17:01-44 knew you'd say that sponge 17:02-00 sarca is better than me 17:02-02 ;-; 17:02-09 Sarca is the best. ; - ; 17:02-20 ; - ; 17:02-21 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 17:02-24 Sarca or AH, TKF 17:02-36 what about between me and sponge 17:02-41 They are both important to me, Sponey. 17:02-44 *Spongey 17:02-57 aww 17:03-31 TG or ECTM, TKF 17:03-37 TG. 17:03-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:03-45 oh em gee 17:03-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:04-02 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/329907907749609472/522096205484916736/abandon.png 17:04-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:05-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:05-32 Uh.. 17:05-52 I shall not say, because then it would be passed around and they would get angry at each other, etc. 17:06-31 huh 17:06-31 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:06-31 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:06-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:06-45 Who my favorite is! 17:06-58 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 17:07-09 Welcome, Sarca. 17:08-03 I'm trying to. :C 17:08-08 Good. :C 17:08-08 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 17:08-27 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:08-35 Wtf. 17:08-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:08-53 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:09-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:09-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:09-28 hey (Robin) 17:09-33 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 17:09-40 welcome ender and falco with that goddamn emoji 17:09-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:10-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:10-09 sad 17:11-37 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:11-43 Hey. 17:11-58 Seems Falco never u derstabds. 17:12-04 Understands* 17:12-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:12-28 Welcome, Endercat TM. 17:12-28 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 17:12-35 red text 17:12-39 ah 17:12-39 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 17:13-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:13-53 That's right. Don't adjust your...whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in 17:14-13 oh 17:15-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:16-02 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 17:16-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:16-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:16-19 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 17:16-30 Hey Octoling (Robin) 17:16-36 Kill your darlings 17:16-48 edgy 17:16-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:17-06 What is this nonsense? 17:17-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:17-08 Hello, my bitches~ 17:17-43 I'm not a bitch darling (quoting Lana Del Rey) 17:17-58 Lana Del Rey 17:17-59 Let it be known I said this to LF today and she liked it. 17:18-54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2B5NkVqfIVo 17:18-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 17:18-56 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 17:18-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:20-39 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:21-31 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:22-01 Hot Asian girl. 17:22-01 Her eyes are big, TKF 17:22-07 And? 17:22-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 17:22-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:23-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:23-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:24-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:25-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:25-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:26-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:26-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:27-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:27-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:28-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:28-07 Hmph. 17:28-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:30-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:31-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:31-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:32-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:33-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:33-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:35-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:36-39 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:40-46 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:42-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:42-10 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 17:42-12 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 17:42-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:42-42 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 17:43-41 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 17:43-44 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 17:43-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:47-24 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:47-45 Whooooo do you think you are? 17:47-50 ur mum 17:48-05 Youve been sucking lollipops for a foreign caaaar. 17:48-13 Mia Khalifa. 17:48-38 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 17:49-09 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 17:49-20 Welcome, Endy Wendy TheMeanie. 17:49-33 ECTM is quite strange 17:49-40 says you 17:49-45 ok 17:50-03 I see she has LEFT 17:51-51 "Rules are made to be broken." i feel the sudden urge to slap anyone who fucking says this bullshit 17:52-07 Rules are made to be broken 17:52-27 daaammnn 17:52-34 i never thought i would see james say that 17:52-48 Who said this quote, TKF 17:52-56 JB1 quote. 17:53-03 He said it about me earlier. 17:53-03 Never explained. 17:53-09 XD 17:53-36 I still do not know what he meant. 17:54-51 daaammnn 17:54-51 i never thought i would see korra say that 17:55-21 Yeh, that. 17:55-52 Explain, fuck! 17:56-52 oh u mean the fuck off out your gay bubble most of the world is straight statement? 17:57-15 I never said "fuck off"! 17:57-35 i was paraphrasing 17:58-48 Hmph. 17:58-52 Sorry to burst your bubble, TKF 18:00-04 pop 18:00-39 TKF is quite the strange one 18:01-08 says you 18:01-36 says u 18:03-49 i didnt say it 18:04-06 welp i gtg 18:04-13 see u tomorrow peeps 18:04-47 Bye. 18:05-08 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:05-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:05-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:07-06 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:08-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:09-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:09-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:09-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:26-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:26-16 Do YOU love pie, TKF 18:26-49 Not really. 18:27-10 sob 18:34-27 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 18:40-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:43-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:48-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:48-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:49-56 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 18:53-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:53-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:10-11 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 19:10-36 Helloooo. (wave) 19:11-00 Sarcaaaa. (heart) 19:23-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:23-33 Helloooo. (wave) 19:25-31 Hellloooooooooo. (wave) 19:26-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:27-05 Sarca, noo. :C 19:27-07 isnt haram an arabic word 19:27-15 Islamic, yes. 19:27-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:27-34 Does Haram mean sin, TKF ? 19:27-56 "forbidden or proscribed by Islamic law." 19:28-14 So, it is sin, TKF 19:28-21 Reply str8forwarly next time, TKF 19:29-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:29-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:29-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:30-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:30-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:31-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:35-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:35-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:36-33 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 19:36-57 Wb, Sarca. ^^ (heart) 19:39-07 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:39-27 Brubs 19:39-34 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:39-46 Welcome, Bot Hartington. 19:40-03 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:40-04 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:40-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:41-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:47-25 (wave) 19:47-32 Handsome is such a cringey word, YIS 19:48-18 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 19:50-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:51-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:52-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:54-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:54-33 Seems joker is roasting Lavertus 19:55-04 I assume he is being attacked (as usual) for his Christian beliefs? 19:55-45 Nope 19:55-50 Because he keeps saying all the ladies love him 19:55-55 But she disagrees 19:55-57 Ah, that, lmao. 19:58-06 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 19:59-57 Welcome TheKorraFanatic 20:00-31 SHUCKS 20:00-35 opss 20:00-42 SHUCKS 20:00-48 soory korra my bad 20:01-21 had the day off of school today yay 20:01-25 Welcome back, Cocopuff2018 20:01-26 yay 20:01-32 SHUCKS 20:01-34 i am happy to be back 20:01-45 Felt like 2 week 20:01-46 s 20:01-54 no felt like 3 months 20:02-00 wow why is this dead 20:02-08 Most people are still in school. 20:02-32 i am going to start a MHR party later after everyone is out of school 20:02-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:03-12 can this wiki get a background 20:03-29 No. 20:03-52 oh okay its not my wiki so i will back off 20:04-37 we the only 3 on wow 20:04-46 Yeh. 20:05-02 i will back off korra this is your wiki 20:05-09 No. 20:05-17 This is the community's wiki. 20:05-26 I'm simply a leader, not a owner. 20:06-02 oh okay cool i am not going to hold anymore votes or ideas as i fell it will start drama here wich i dont wanna be responsible for 20:06-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:06-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:07-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:07-19 Welcome, South Ferry. 20:07-40 welcome South Ferry 20:07-54 does the bot ban for certain cuss words 20:08-08 You don't need to know the filter. 20:08-20 i dont wanna get banned korra 20:08-23 If you accidentally set it off but you had good intentions, 20:08-30 You will be unbanned. 20:08-33 Read the rules, 20:08-35 See what is banned. 20:08-48 is and word filters set on here 20:09-09 What? 20:09-20 words that the bot will ban for 20:09-29 You don't need to know them. 20:09-58 okay i wont ask also korra i am trying to block the dms for my bot do u know were i am suppose to put that in coding 20:10-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:10-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:10-49 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:10-56 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:11-03 Just manually block. 20:11-34 how did u do it for your bot 20:11-38 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:11-39 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:12-18 Manually. 20:13-32 thx 20:13-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:13-37 thx 20:14-04 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 20:14-04 o/ 20:14-23 Welcome, C.Syde65 20:14-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:15-01 Welcome, C.Syde65. 20:15-01 welcome syde 20:15-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:15-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:15-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:15-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:16-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:21-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:21-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:21-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-56 User:TheKorraFanatic/Discord is finished. Thoughts? 20:22-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:23-41 Innerpropret 20:24-53 what 20:27-21 lol. 20:31-52 Need to go now. But I should be back in less than two hours. o/ 20:32-00 Bye. 20:32-19 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 20:34-18 does spongbob wiki no longer have word filters 20:34-27 It does not. Why? 20:34-45 because i can see it isnt doing anything the bot cant do anything 20:34-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-53 hey (Robin) 20:35-15 why it there 2 away buttons 20:35-28 Where/ 20:35-30 *? 20:35-32 on the top 20:35-37 AFK AND AWAY 20:35-38 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 20:35-47 Koa, can you not advertise your chat in PMs as well? 20:35-55 This isn't a place to leech off of. 20:36-04 oh okay thanks for the heads up i understand i wont do it anymore 20:39-28 were is everyone there are alot more on 20:42-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:42-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:42-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:42-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:42-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:44-00 hey South Furry with no Christmas icon 20:44-03 (Robin) 20:45-48 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 20:46-03 So everyone is on except missing a few 20:46-22 @Coco it seems you don't have a Christmas icon 20:46-35 Well I will see what I can do about that 20:48-40 I wonder when and if South will get a Christmas icon 20:48-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:49-06 Not sure 20:49-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 20:49-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 20:50-08 No one ever told me octopus was an admin here before 20:50-25 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 20:50-27 I did. 20:50-28 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 20:50-33 Told you before that he was a former bureaucrat. 20:50-35 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 20:50-37 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 20:50-42 Why was he demoted 20:50-49 He resigned. 20:50-53 Self demotion 20:51-08 After demoted is repromote go 20:51-11 allowed 20:52-12 After demoting can u repromote if u wish 20:52-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:52-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:53-31 What is pings for 20:53-50 Pings. 20:54-05 Wow someone added an akumi emoji on Mhr who did that 20:54-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:54-23 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:55-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:56-45 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 20:56-46 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-40 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 20:57-46 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-17 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 20:58-18 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:58-48 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 20:58-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:00-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:00-53 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:01-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-19 How is everyone 21:03-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:04-14 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:05-11 why is it soo quiet 21:05-15 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:05-46 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 21:05-52 SILLY BRUHS 21:05-58 Trix are for kids 21:06-16 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 21:06-17 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 21:06-28 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 21:06-33 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 21:09-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:09-56 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 21:11-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:12-18 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:16-55 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:19-01 when will more join 21:25-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:31-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:31-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:31-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:32-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:36-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:36-54 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:37-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:38-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:39-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:40-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:41-57 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:41-59 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:42-22 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:42-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:43-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:43-29 ~ Circle blocks till I'm dizzy has joined the chat ~ 21:43-37 ah shit the user creation log BROKEN AGAIN NOW I LOST A SECRET ACCOUNT I CREATED HERE HEHEHE 21:43-43 ~ Circle blocks till I'm dizzy has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 21:43-44 ~ Circle blocks till I'm dizzy has left the chat ~ 21:46-11 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:47-07 Sarcaaa. (heart) 21:47-30 Korraaaa. (heart) 21:48-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:48-21 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 21:49-00 hey korra 21:49-06 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 21:49-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:49-28 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:49-31 Already told to stop spamming your wiki invites in PMs. 21:49-37 Lmao 21:49-46 but u never had a problem with it before 21:50-01 but u trying to leech off here spamming everyone's pms with it 21:50-21 >tfw is blocked on MHR 21:51-00 what the shit https://vgy.me/jslTvv.png 21:51-04 dorumin i unblocked u and unbanned u on mhr 21:51-19 Yeah but it's bugged, lol 21:51-23 You have to unblock me again 21:51-39 i already unblocked u' 21:51-52 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:52-08 How goes it, my peepes? 21:52-11 (wave) 21:52-15 hey Chase McFlew (Robin) 21:52-44 Hey there Sarca and EagleLombardi99. 21:53-32 Yes, Falco, you have a new nickname, lol. 21:53-44 Another nickname on my large nickname list 21:53-55 I'm not the guy with too many nicknames for nothing 21:55-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:55-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:57-44 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 22:00-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:01-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:06-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:06-23 ayo o/ 22:06-28 o/ 22:06-41 akumi welcome 22:07-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:07-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:09-07 Hikumi 22:09-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:09-53 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:09-53 Perfect, Doru. 22:09-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-00 "Hikumi" 22:10-09 Whooo do you think you are! 22:10-10 Welcome, Endercat TM. 22:10-17 Hey there Endy. 22:10-25 You've been sucking Lollipops for a foreign caaar. 22:10-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:10-32 Greetinfs, Chase. 22:10-36 Farawell, Korra. 22:10-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:12-03 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:12-18 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:12-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:12-23 Yay. Chat is ded. 22:12-46 what chat is dead 22:12-53 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:13-15 my bot is having problems 22:15-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:15-53 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:15-58 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 22:17-24 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 22:17-26 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 22:17-50 omg 22:17-50 contacted staff 22:18-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:18-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:18-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:18-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-20 why 22:19-28 KGB quote. 22:19-33 because someone is uesing socks on MHR 22:19-47 the last 2 days 22:20-11 Best to keep that there though. 22:20-57 yes sir korra 22:25-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:26-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:26-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:26-56 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-18 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-25 o/ 22:27-45 Welcome. 22:28-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:30-54 Poor TDL. ;( 22:34-39 why u say poor tdl 22:35-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:36-02 It's dead, Koa. 22:36-08 Thought it was obvious. 22:42-56 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:43-08 Hey Ender! o/ 22:43-17 That was why ECTM left. 22:43-24 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:43-39 Hello Syde! O/ 22:44-36 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:47-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:48-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:48-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:48-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:48-38 I am so cold :C 22:48-44 And I'm wearing long sleeves 22:48-55 wb Akumi and Korra! o/ 22:49-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 22:49-09 :C 22:51-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:54-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 22:55-29 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:56-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:56-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:56-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:57-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:57-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:01-56 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 23:02-34 Hey Freezy! o/ 23:03-08 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 23:07-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:08-28 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:08-52 Rest in peace. 23:09-56 Sad. 23:10-12 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:10-19 GTG. 23:10-26 Love how CS65 never replied in #ww. 23:10-33 Must've been pinged for some work. (hmph) 23:10-40 I hate that! 23:10-45 does anyone know were my loyar South Ferry is 23:10-46 (hmph) 23:11-11 What the fuck is a loyar? 23:11-20 South Ferry died seventeen years ago 23:11-27 The crash wasn't your fault 23:11-32 You need to let go 23:11-36 South Ferry is my lawyer and i need him 23:11-37 wb Koa! o/ 23:12-03 South Ferry is my lawyer and i need him plase 23:14-41 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 23:14-57 who is my new lawyer 23:20-24 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:21-48 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:22-19 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:22-49 Welcome, Endy. 23:29-54 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:33-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:33-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:35-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:35-35 Soon 23:36-09 Let it be known work was needed to be done. 23:36-11 CS65 was pinged. 23:36-16 And the ping was ignored. 23:36-20 bAll talk, no work. :) 23:37-03 C65 pinged only? Lmfao 23:37-15 Not all tdl crew pinged as expected. 23:37-19 Yes, because his replies we needed to be discussed. 23:37-34 Working is for nerds 23:37-35 The simply doscuss it with the other people. 23:37-43 That were there at the time. 23:37-51 And pinging all staff is for nerds, am I right South Ferry TheKorraFanatic C.Syde65 and EarthlingnAkumi? 23:38-01 Kk 23:38-06 Seems I am will declare martial law. 23:38-13 Can you please not ping me? 23:38-13 I mean, 23:38-17 What did you ping me for? 23:38-21 Can you explain why you pinged? 23:38-35 Okay, I'll respond to #wikiwork. I was going to respond once I got back. 23:40-10 Explain lamemin :| 23:44-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs